


when you smile (i see stars in the sky)

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: Collection of Pepper/Tony drabbles, oneshots, and prompts.(01) the way you said i love you: over your shoulder(02) "have you no shame?"





	1. i can't help but love you

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**[prompt:]** _the way you said i love you: over your shoulder_

* * *

“FRIDAY, music,” husked Tony, as he stared at her with heavy-lidded eyes, and walked towards where she sat as a soft tune began. He held out a large callused hand, “shall we?”

One thing Pepper absolutely adored about Tony was that he actually was quite romantic. It was by no means conventional, often going past the point of excessive. Yet his gentle heart was usually coming from the right place.

Her favorite of all his romance, was the date night where they would stay in wherever they happened to be. Dressed comfortably in jeans and cotton tee-shirts and bare foot. Where the only hint of that something extra was the cost of the wine.

Pepper’s smiled sweetly and looked up almost shyly from under lashes—a combination that had always caused Tony’s heart to lightly speed up—as she nodded while taking his hand. He then pulled her tightly to him and banded his strong arms around her.

As she buried her face in his chest, Pepper inhaled his scent, long used to its ability to calm or arouse by now. When she felt him nuzzle into her neck and do the same, she shook with suppressed laughter.

“What’s so funny?” he murmured, lips brushing her shoulder and curving into a smirk when he felt her shiver from the warmth of his breath.

“Oh, nothing,” Pepper answered airily.

Tony let out a low _mmhmm_ that was filled with sarcasm. “I’m not sure I believe you.”

“Do you remember our first dance?”

“The dance that started it all? You, Miss. Potts, looked ravishing in that dress.”

Having expertly distracted him, Pepper allowed herself a smile. For a man who’d once claimed to have no sentimentality, Tony Stark loved to reminisce if the memories were pleasant.

“Did I? You made me nervous that night,” she confessed for the first time. Tony simply laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her neck.

“I love you,” he whispered after a while, his voice thick with the emotion.

“I love you, too,” she replied. “I love you, so very much.”


	2. "have you no shame"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **prompt** ]
>
>> **Person A:** "Have you no shame?"  
>  **Person B:** "None."
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is set pre-Iron Man.

In the year since Virginia—and since nicknamed Pepper—Potts became Personal Assistant for one Anthony E. Stark, she’d witnessed plenty of bazar things. The man might’ve been a genius, but that didn’t lessen the number of explosions made in his workshop. Not to mention the amount of money he spent on alcohol, parties, and women.

Yet during all that time Pepper came to see he wasn’t the man the media portrayed him as. That was (mostly) just a mask, giving the people what they want. And slowly they built a friendship, became each other’s family. Pepper even somehow found herself becoming friends with James Rhodes and Happy Hogan.

Their friendship gave her another fun job to do—take out the trash. It left Pepper rolling her eyes and wondering how many other Personal Assistants got rid of their boss’s one-night stands.

Even with all of that, Pepper was pretty sure this was most weird thing she’d seen since meeting Tony. And sure, she wasn’t supposed to be here this early but Mr. Stane had needed his signature immediately, so she couldn’t fully judge him. But who on earth sits naked except for welding glasses, facing the glass wall, while working on whatever was in his hands.

“Have you no shame?” Pepper demanded with weary amusement, unable to suppress the tiniest upturn to her lips.

Tony lifted his goggles and blinked blearily at her. Clearly not having listened to JARVIS’ warning of her arrival. “Nope,” he snarked with a clear smirk, eyes crinkling.

With practiced ease, she put on her professional mask, acting as if her boss wasn’t sitting naked in front of her. “Mr. Stane wanted these signed today, he wants to begin the work in R&D on the project.”

“I don’t like—”

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but I refuse come any closer.”

And with a pout Tony actually took the papers, sped through them, signing them with a practiced flourish. What would have taken somebody else twenty minutes, he did in ten.

“Will that be all, Miss. Potts?” he asked, his own professional mask in place, even with mischievous eyes.

Pepper smiled softly. “That will be all, Mr. Stark.”


End file.
